A Little Truth Called Love
by inkandimpalas
Summary: He always said the same thing but to me it didn’t make any sense. It couldn’t make sense. Soubi always told me he loved me… but I was sure that his words were exactly that… just words. one-shot contains light yaoi . Don’t like, don’t read.


A Little Truth Called Love

Summary: He always said the same thing but to me it didn't make any sense. It couldn't make sense. Soubi always told me he loved me… but I was sure that his words were exactly that… just words. one-shot (contains light yaoi). Don't like, don't read.

(Start)

I held the cell-phone in my hand, hesitant as ever. It always seemed to haunt me like this as I waited silently. It seemed to become apparent in my mind that Soubi always called around this time at night, something I was almost too sure of, and I became very accustomed to our conversations which were normally not very long since I never knew quite what to say. Even still, he always seemed to tell me he loved me at the end of each conversation and that seemed to drive me even more insane.

He always said the same thing but to me it didn't make any sense. It couldn't make sense. Soubi always told me he loved me… but I was sure that his words were exactly that… just words…

Even still, I hated to admit it, but whenever he said those words to me I always seemed to feel a little happier inside and then it would suddenly go sour when the thoughts of why he said it seemed to fill my mind. I was nothing to him. Seimei told Soubi to love me and that's exactly what Soubi would do because Soubi loved Seimei.

It made me angry inside and I hated the feeling of being more or less an order then anything else. Soubi didn't love me. Of course he didn't love me. Not unconditionally at least. He loved my brother and because my brother told him to, he had to love me as well.

I clutched the cell-phone in my fingers wishing that he wouldn't ever call again. Wishing that maybe he would just leave me in peace so that I could find happiness some way else. Then why… why did I always find myself waiting for him to call like this? Why did I get a little excited ever time I saw him outside my school. Why did I want him with me?

Suddenly the phone began to ring and my heart jumped loudly within my chest. I quickly opened the phone putting it to my ear as Soubi's voice filled it.

"Ritsuka?" Soubi asked lightly and I felt calm again at least for a little bit.

"Yah, Soubi, it's me," I said lying back across my bed, leaning my head against the pillow gently.

"I just called to make sure you were doing good," he seemed so very repetitive but it was almost reassuring to hear him speak like this. It made me feel quite happy inside at least.

"I'm doing good," I said, my voice weak but this was how it always seemed to be when I was talking with Soubi. He never said anything about it.

"Doing well in school?"

"Yah, I finished all my homework."

"Do you mind if I stop by?" Now this was new. I looked at the phone for a few seconds a little surprised but put it back to my ear and nodded. The I realised he couldn't see me and I quickly said yes. "I'll see you in 8.4 seconds. I love you Ritsuka."

The phone suddenly hung up and I laid there looking at the dead phone. Why did he always have to be so weird? I felt my mind counting down the seconds, my lips mouthing out the numbers. "4... 3... 2…1..."

Suddenly Soubi was outside of my window, his long blonde locks pulled up in a ponytail, the linen clothe still fastened around his neck. He wore a white button shirt, only one button done up so you could see his pale skin, and he wore light blue jeans boot cut, but tight around his thighs and most likely the same around his butt too. His delicate hands knocked on the balcony door and I quickly opened it unsurely.

"Hello Loveless," Soubi whispered walking straight at me, his arms wrapping around me delicately as his lips pressed gently against my neck. I looked at him bewildered, my heart thumping loudly within my chest. He had never done this before.

"Soubi?" I gasped gently as I felt his teeth nick my throat very gently, his hands holding me closely to him.

"I forgot how wonderful it felt to feel skin," he murmured gently as he continued to kiss my throat. "I love you Ritsuka."

"What does that even mean anymore?" I asked a little angrily trying to pull him off as best I could but he was so strong and his arms clasped around me like a death cage. "Soubi, stop!"

"Just a few more seconds," he muttered senselessly. "Or hours…"

"Soubi!" I couldn't help but snap and he looked up into my eyes worriedly.

"I am sorry, Ritsuka," he bowed his head lightly to me letting his arms fall back to his sides once again. "Something seemed to have come over me…"

That was definitely true. Soubi had only ever kissed me and he was never that forceful about it either. It was like this time he actually wanted to… I felt my cheeks redden in embarrassment at the thought. He knew I was too young for that and to go to school without my ears would make a lot of suspicion go around about me.

"Soubi, why did you come here?" I asked as he wrapped his arms around me again except this time there was a distance between us and I could push him away if I want.

"I bought you something," he said with a smile, his eyes light. "They wont be necessary for now but they might be later on."

"Hmm?" I asked confused and I watched as he reached into the back pocket of his pants and pulled out a box.

"You can open it if you like," he handed me the box without much hesitation and I looked down at it. It was a larger box so it couldn't be anything like a necklace or a ring of the sort but it was still a pretty small box. I opened the lid up a bit and there inside were two small indigo coloured ears, exactly like mine.

"Ears?" I asked taking one out and looking at the bottom of it which had a small clip attached. "Why would I need…" I suddenly felt embarrassment wash over me again. So that's why he had come on so strong when he had come inside. "You want to…?"

"Not until you are ready," he kissed my lips very gently. "I just got a little carried away since I knew you would have them and that I didn't have to really hold back. It was selfish of me and I am sorry. I did not wish to put you in such a situation as that Ritsuka."

"I don't really know what to say…" I looked at them curiously and then back up at Soubi. He came all this way to give me fake ears in case I let him… did he really want it that bad?

"How about a 'I love you Soubi'," he looked down at me hopefully but I kept my mouth shut as I closed the box slipping it into my own pocket now. "Or nothing. Either one is fine really. I will leave now if you wish…"

"Why do you always tell me you love me Soubi?" I looked up at him confused, my eyebrows scrunching together. "If you don't love me don't tell me you do. That's an order."

"Ritsuka, I love you," he chuckled lightly, cupping my chin in the palm of his hand. "Does that explain anything to you? I am your fighter now and this is exactly where I want to be because I really do love you."

"No Soubi, you don't love me," I tightened my fists. "You were ordered by Seimei to love me. I order you to tell me the truth Soubi. I order you to tell me how you truly feel towards me."

"You already no the answer to that," Soubi chuckled even louder and then before I could reacts his lips pressed roughly against mine sending shivers down my back and I closed my eyes lightly letting him do this to me without caring. When he pulled away he just chuckled more. "I love you Ritsuka."

His hands ran down my back lightly, his fingertips gentle and soothing. I knew if I let him go far enough it would end up in me losing my ears, not to mention the fact that I had just entered my first year in middle school and everyone still had their ears except a few in the ninth year. To lose my ears this young was an abomination and yet I wasn't telling him to stop as his lips pressed gently against mine.

No, I wasn't stopping him at all. Not when his hands started to slide underneath my shirt. Not when his tongue slipped into my mouth. Not even when he lowered me down on the bed. No I just let him continue what he wished as my own emotions stirred within me crazily. Did he really love me? Why would he love someone like me? There were so many older people in University for him. He could have anyone of them, that was for sure, with his looks, but he still told only me that he loved me.

And why was I so fond of him? I knew it had to be true as his hands played with the rim of my shirt almost teasingly. If I wasn't I would have pushed him away the minute his hands touched me. No, I had to be fond of him as well. Seimei was fond of him too… that was for sure.

Maybe he loved me because I was starting to look like Seimei. Seimei always said that I would grow up to be just as tall and strong as him… and now that it seemed to be happening like that maybe Soubi was noticing this as well? I had grown a lot since the first time we met last year. It seemed so long ago and yet so close I can almost feel it with my fingertips.

"You seem lost," Soubi murmured breaking me out of my trance. "I guess you just don't understand the sensations of intimacy just yet…"

"No I understand them quite clearly," I said looking up at the ceiling. "What I don't understand is why is there is a sensation when you do this to me… I shouldn't love you."

"Ah but that's just it," Soubi smiled now running his fingertips along my cheekbone. "Love takes on many different forms Loveless. My love for you is something that was there the minute I saw you. Something that burned within me even though I never knew it could be possible to love again after Seimei died especially when it was ordered upon me."

"Then what kind of love do I have for you?" I asked.

"I wouldn't know," he smiled. "But I would hope that what you feel for me is love because living without you would be like the two years of living without Seimei. Painful and lonely."

"So I'm like Seimei to you then?" I knew the questions were probably turning him off but even still he continued to caress my skin with his hands sending goose bumps along the flesh.

"No, Seimei was my master," he ran his lips along my cheekbone and then to my earlobe. "I wanted you to be my master too but you wouldn't treat me like I was your servant no matter what. For the first time, I found equality and in that an equal love. Not to mention you have such a lovely face."

I blushed lightly at his comment and when I finally came back to myself he was unbuckling my pants which made me blush even more. Maybe I really was ready to admit it. Maybe it was finally time to let the truth come out.

"Soubi…" I murmured and he looked back up at me quickly, worriedly as if he was doing something wrong. "Soubi I love you."

I didn't much like the fake ears for they made me feel like a girl as Soubi clipped them into my hair easily. Even still, when they were finally on, I looked just like I had the night before. I was embarrassed to say that it hurt a little to sit down and I wasn't really about to get into the details about that but Soubi wrapped his arms around me again and I knew this was where I could be happy.

"They look good on you," Soubi chuckled lightly kissing my cheek gently. "And look at the bright side. Now I get to have you as much as I like."

"That's a bright side for me?" I asked confused but I blushed again realizing what I had just said because I knew that I enjoyed the intimacy just as much, if not more, then he did. "Don't answer that question."

"Is that an order?" Soubi chuckled even louder. "It was a good thing your mom was asleep most of last night. I surprised she didn't wake though. You screamed louder then I thought you would."

I blushed again. He just wasn't going to let the subject drop. I looked in the mirror at my throat and there were many small red marks obviously from Soubi. Definitely something I wouldn't be able to cover up. If anything, I just fell over in the gravel or tripped down some stairs. I was already known as clumsy.

"I guess it's safe to call you mine," Soubi murmured, his head now over my shoulder. I looked at the difference between us. His face was more defined, obviously older, and his hair draped down his shoulders in long blonde tresses while mine was shaggy and deep indigo blue. His eyes were sharp and a piercing blue, while mine were wide and childish and a deep purple. His neck was long leading off into wide shoulders while I… well I still had a child's build but I was getting there. Soubi would be taller then me for a few more years at least but soon I would be the perfect partner for him. Soon I would be just like Seimei and we could be happy together, him and me.

"Soon we can be together," I smiled and he kissed my lips ever so slightly.

"We already are together," Soubi smiled.

(End).

Authors note: Sorry I was having such a fangirlish moment back there because I had just finished watching it. I have never been a huge fan of yaoi but this one was just too good to miss and now I am like the biggest fan!

I hope you enjoyed it and reviews are much obliged. Other then that, peace out.

Sabaku-kazekage out!


End file.
